


Mine!

by DamnBlackHeart



Series: Scream For Ice Cream! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when someone steals your ice cream. </p><p>Sam x You x Dean (implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

"Damn it!" you yelled, shutting the motel's mini-fridge. "Who the hell ate my ice cream?! Again?"

Sam sitting on the bed looked up from behind his laptop before looking back down. 

"I dunno."

You looked towards Dean. He shrugged and turned on his side, lying down on the second bed.

"Gah, both of you suck," you mumbled, plopping down onto the couch.

"What's the big deal? It's just ice cream. You can get more," Dean replied with one eye opened.

"I can but I'm not exactly shitting out money, you know. Besides it was mine! Whoever took it in the first place should have asked for permission and I would have shared. But no, someone goes and steal it and ends up making me pissed," you said, crossing your arms.

"You should have labeled it then," Dean said, closing his eyes.

"She did. Her name was written all over it. It wasn't hard to miss," Sam quipped.

"And how'd you know that?" Dean said.

"You should know that too. She does that with every ice cream container," he replied, glaring at him. "Don't try to blame me for something you did."

"I didn't steal it."

"Oh, for the love of! Who did it then?" you asked, glaring at them. "I promise I won't get pissed or try to kill you."

It was silent for a bit until they both broke it at the same time.

"He did it."

"He did it."

"Ugh, I knew this won't get me anywhere," you sighed, throwing your hands up. You got up from the couch and frowned. "Well, one way or another I will find out who ate my ice cream."

Dean sat up, giving up on getting some shut eye. 

"How?"

"I could have been evil and put laxatives in the ice cream," you giggled, leaning against the wall, "However, I'm not that evil. So, by now the viagra ice cream should be in effect."

"...viagra?" Sam said, staring blankly at you. 

"Ice cream?" Dean finished, snorting.

You laughed, rubbing your hands together. "Yes, yes viagra. It is a perfectly good way to get revenge without harming the person."

"Now...I must molest you both to see who’s the corrupt," you said, pouncing on Dean.

"That's just an excuse to get into our pants," Sam stated, sighing as you struggle with Dean's pants.

"Yeah, an excuse," he mumble, sneaking a glance at the empty ice cream cart besides his bed.


End file.
